


I take care of this family!

by MarVinKill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill





	I take care of this family!

All my art is looking for a writer to tell their story

[](http://postimg.org/image/ks9to9jml/full/)


End file.
